DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 42nd DMC set in the OCG, DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear. dmc42-1.jpg|Leopard Glory Sword - 1/90 dmc42-2.jpg|Alphadios, Lord of Spirits - 2/90 dmc42-3.jpg|Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic - 3/90 dmc42-4.jpg|Crystal Paladin - 4/90 dmc42-5.jpg|Dorballom, Lord of Demons - 5/90 dmc42-6.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon - 6/90 dmc42-7.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang - 7/90 dmc42-8.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit - 8/90 dmc42-9.jpg|Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life - 9/90 dmc42-10.jpg|Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry - 10/90 dmc42-11.jpg|Endless Puppet, Lord of Magic - 11/90 dmc42-12.jpg|Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon - 12/90 dmc42-13.jpg|Valkerios Dragon - 13/90 dmc42-14.jpg|Invincible Cataclysm - 14/90 dmc42-15.jpg|Shaman Totem - 15/90 dmc42-16.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit - 16/90 dmc42-17.jpg|Tsunami Catastrophe - 17/90 dmc42-18.jpg|Cabalt, the Patroller - 18/90 dmc42-19.jpg|Valiant Spark - 19/90 dmc42-20.jpg|Patrial Flame - 20/90 dmc42-21.jpg|Crystal Lancer - 21/90 dmc42-22.jpg|Triple Brain - 22/90 dmc42-23.jpg|Transmogrify - 23/90 dmc42-24.jpg|Noble Enforcer - 24/90 dmc42-25.jpg|Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation - 25/90 dmc42-26.jpg|Lost Soul - 26/90 dmc42-27.jpg|Terror Pit - 27/90 dmc42-28.jpg|Immortal Blade - 28/90 dmc42-29.jpg|Twin-Cannon Skyterror - 29/90 dmc42-30.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver - 30/90 dmc42-31.jpg|Rikabu's Screwdriver - 31/90 dmc42-32.jpg|Hell's Scrapper - 32/90 dmc42-33.jpg|Big Nasdeen, Great Veggie King - 33/90 dmc42-34.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn - 34/90 dmc42-35.jpg|Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie - 35/90 dmc42-36.jpg|Natural Snare - 36/90 dmc42-37.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons - 37/90 dmc42-38.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate - 38/90 dmc42-39.jpg|Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning - 39/90 dmc42-40.jpg|Martial Law - 40/90 dmc42-41.jpg|Thrash Crawler - 41/90 dmc42-42.jpg|Pakurio - 42/90 dmc42-43.jpg|Deep Juggler - 43/90 dmc42-44.jpg|Chaos Worm - 44/90 dmc42-45.jpg|Locomotiver - 45/90 dmc42-46.jpg|Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness - 46/90 dmc42-47.jpg|Denden Percussion - 47/90 dmc42-48.jpg|Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind - 48/90 dmc42-49.jpg|Zyler's Lighter - 49/90 dmc42-50.jpg|Drill Bowgun - 50/90 dmc42-51.jpg|Fists of Forever - 51/90 dmc42-52.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher - 52/90 dmc42-53.jpg|Cloud Mayfly - 53/90 dmc42-54.jpg|Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds - 54/90 dmc42-55.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter - 55/90 dmc42-56.jpg|Reap and Sow - 56/90 dmc42-57.jpg|Zemechis, the Explorer - 57/90 dmc42-58.jpg|Magris, Vizier of Magnetism - 58/90 dmc42-59.jpg|Cyclolink, Spectral Knight - 59/90 dmc42-60.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning - 60/90 dmc42-61.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression - 61/90 dmc42-62.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian - 62/90 dmc42-63.jpg|Aqua Shooter - 63/90 dmc42-64.jpg|Cetibols - 64/90 dmc42-65.jpg|Candy Drop - 65/90 dmc42-66.jpg|Aqua Guard - 66/90 dmc42-67.jpg|Eureka Charger - 67/90 dmc42-68.jpg|Energy Stream - 68/90 dmc42-69.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet - 69/90 dmc42-70.jpg|Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots - 70/90 dmc42-71.jpg|Bloody Cymbal - 71/90 dmc42-72.jpg|Marrow Ooze, the Twister - 72/90 dmc42-73.jpg|Death Smoke - 73/90 dmc42-74.jpg|Corpse Charger - 74/90 dmc42-75.jpg|Critical Blade - 75/90 dmc42-76.jpg|Quake Staff - 76/90 dmc42-77.jpg|Gazarias Dragon - 77/90 dmc42-78.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus - 78/90 dmc42-79.jpg|Rikabu, the Dismantler - 79/90 dmc42-80.jpg|Kooc Pollon - 80/90 dmc42-81.jpg|Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior - 81/90 dmc42-82.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - 82/90 dmc42-83.jpg|Crimson Hammer - 83/90 dmc42-84.jpg|Gardener, the Invoked - 84/90 dmc42-85.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe - 85/90 dmc42-86.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout - 86/90 dmc42-87.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife - 87/90 dmc42-88.jpg|Sniper Mosquito - 88/90 dmc42-89.jpg|Faerie Life - 89/90 dmc42-90.jpg|Emerald Claw - 90/90 dmc42-1.jpg|Leopard Glory Sword 1/90 dmc42-2.jpg|Alphadios, Lord of Spirits 2/90 dmc42-3.jpg|Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic 3/90 dmc42-4.jpg|Crystal Paladin 4/90 dmc42-5.jpg|Dorballom, Lord of Demons 5/90 dmc42-6.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon 6/90 dmc42-7.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang 7/90 dmc42-8.jpg|Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit 8/90 dmc42-9.jpg|Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life 9/90 dmc42-10.jpg|Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry 10/90 dmc42-11.jpg|Endless Puppet, Lord of Magic 11/90 dmc42-12.jpg|Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon 12/90 dmc42-13.jpg|Valkerios Dragon 13/90 dmc42-14.jpg|Invincible Cataclysm 14/90 dmc42-15.jpg|Shaman Totem 15/90 dmc42-16.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit 16/90 dmc42-17.jpg|Tsunami Catastrophe 17/90 dmc42-18.jpg|Cabalt, the Patroller 18/90 dmc42-19.jpg|Valiant Spark 19/90 dmc42-20.jpg|Patrial Flame 20/90 dmc42-21.jpg|Crystal Lancer 21/90 dmc42-22.jpg|Triple Brain 22/90 dmc42-23.jpg|Transmogrify 23/90 dmc42-24.jpg|Noble Enforcer 24/90 dmc42-25.jpg|Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation 25/90 dmc42-26.jpg|Lost Soul 26/90 dmc42-27.jpg|Terror Pit 27/90 dmc42-28.jpg|Immortal Blade 28/90 dmc42-29.jpg|Twin-Cannon Skyterror 29/90 dmc42-30.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver 30/90 dmc42-31.jpg|Rikabu's Screwdriver 31/90 dmc42-32.jpg|Hell's Scrapper 32/90 dmc42-33.jpg|Big Nasdeen, Great Veggie King 33/90 dmc42-34.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn 34/90 dmc42-35.jpg|Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie 35/90 dmc42-36.jpg|Natural Snare 36/90 dmc42-37.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons 37/90 dmc42-38.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate 38/90 dmc42-39.jpg|Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning 39/90 dmc42-40.jpg|Martial Law 40/90 dmc42-41.jpg|Thrash Crawler 41/90 dmc42-42.jpg|Pakurio 42/90 dmc42-43.jpg|Deep Juggler 43/90 dmc42-44.jpg|Chaos Worm 44/90 dmc42-45.jpg|Locomotiver 45/90 dmc42-46.jpg|Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness 46/90 dmc42-47.jpg|Denden Percussion 47/90 dmc42-48.jpg|Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind 48/90 dmc42-49.jpg|Zyler's Lighter 49/90 dmc42-50.jpg|Drill Bowgun 50/90 dmc42-51.jpg|Fists of Forever 51/90 dmc42-52.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher 52/90 dmc42-53.jpg|Cloud Mayfly 53/90 dmc42-54.jpg|Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds 54/90 dmc42-55.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter 55/90 dmc42-56.jpg|Reap and Sow 56/90 dmc42-57.jpg|Zemechis, the Explorer 57/90 dmc42-58.jpg|Magris, Vizier of Magnetism 58/90 dmc42-59.jpg|Cyclolink, Spectral Knight 59/90 dmc42-60.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning 60/90 dmc42-61.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression 61/90 dmc42-62.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian 62/90 dmc42-63.jpg|Aqua Shooter 63/90 dmc42-64.jpg|Cetibols 64/90 dmc42-65.jpg|Candy Drop 65/90 dmc42-66.jpg|Aqua Guard 66/90 dmc42-67.jpg|Eureka Charger 67/90 dmc42-68.jpg|Energy Stream 68/90 dmc42-69.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet 69/90 dmc42-70.jpg|Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots 70/90 dmc42-71.jpg|Bloody Cymbal 71/90 dmc42-72.jpg|Marrow Ooze, the Twister 72/90 dmc42-73.jpg|Death Smoke 73/90 dmc42-74.jpg|Corpse Charger 74/90 dmc42-75.jpg|Critical Blade 75/90 dmc42-76.jpg|Quake Staff 76/90 dmc42-77.jpg|Gazarias Dragon 77/90 dmc42-78.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus 78/90 dmc42-79.jpg|Rikabu, the Dismantler 79/90 dmc42-80.jpg|Kooc Pollon 80/90 dmc42-81.jpg|Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior 81/90 dmc42-82.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 82/90 dmc42-83.jpg|Crimson Hammer 83/90 dmc42-84.jpg|Gardener, the Invoked 84/90 dmc42-85.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe 85/90 dmc42-86.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout 86/90 dmc42-87.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife 87/90 dmc42-88.jpg|Sniper Mosquito 88/90 dmc42-89.jpg|Faerie Life 89/90 dmc42-90.jpg|Emerald Claw 90/90 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries